a new life
by TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS
Summary: pery jackson realizes that his bestfriend doesn't truly care about him. What will he do when his father gives him a chance at a better life one with real friends and good time a life where he can be happy, a new life. perzoe fanfic. sorry i am not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

An: OK so this is my first fanfic and it's a perzoe fanfic because come on that like the best pairing there is second to pertimas so I hope you guys like it and R&amp;R enjoy and before I forget I'm only doing annabeth pov for this one chapter and maybe a couple more times in the future.

chapter one

Percy pov

Why doesn't annabeth believe me about Luke bullying me. Everyday for the past three years of my middle school life has been a nightmare. Luke pulls me into the boys bathroom and pummels me to a pulp. Every time I tell annabeth she says I'm just jealous that she likes him more than she likes me, can you believe that I'm bruised and bloody and she cares about crushes and I thought I was her best friend. I guess knowing someone since kindergarten means nothing.

XxXFlashbackXxX

Third person pov

It was percys first day of school and every one was calling him names because he had bright sea green eyes and he loved any type of water. They were calling him 'fish for brains' and 'fish breathe' until a little blonde girl named annabeth screamed at them to stop and ever since then they were in every class together and conveniently lived two doors down from one another but as they got older and hit middle school everything changed especially became more distant more interested in her artificial looks rather her natural would even undermind percy whenever he did somthing stupid she would call him out on it just to humiliate him, but pery being the oblivious person that he is didn't notice it he stay by her side because he believed that he finally had a best friend.

XxXendflashbackXxX

Percy pov

I'm just glad that today's the last day of school and I have all summer away from Luke until high school as I was walking home I saw annabeth and Luke talking so l dove behind a bush and watched the conversation when I all of the sudden Luke brings out a rectangular box and opened it to reveal a silver heart necklace annabeth looked at the gift with shock and happiness as she quickly took off her current necklace that I gave to her when we were ten, three years ago and threw it to the ground and let Luke put the new one on as they went inside I walked up to the disgarded necklace that held a bead for every major thing we did together there were six in all and clutched it in my hand with all my anger and calmly walked home as I opened my door I was shocked to see a man sitting on the couch with my were talking like old friends when they heard me come in my mother quickly said " Percy this is your father Poseidon and he's here to ask you a very important question that's completely your choice OK honey " "mom what are you talking about you're kind of scaring me" I said a little nervously " Percy I know I haven't been there for you like a good father should but I would like to change that I want you to come live with me and my family in California for your high school life, so what do you say " as my father said this I was thinking about what I would be giving up here besides my mom when all of the sudden I realized I was still holding the necklace and it hit me I won't be giving anything here, but my mom so I replied " when do we leave " and my dad answered " tomorrow morning so you should go get a couple stuff packed because when we get there I going to get you a new wardrobe anything you want just ask and it's yours " OK dad I'll see you tomorrow morning" I replied before giving him a hug and going up stairs and packing a week worth of clothes after I finished packing adding a couple of pictures to remember my mom by I decided to go outside on my balcony witch had a view of annabeths balcony since the house in between ours are only one story tall so as I was looking into the night sky I noticed annebeths balcony door start to open and out came annabeth and Luke in a heated make out session I watched for a couple of seconds in pure disgust and on impulse I threw mine and her bead necklaceses in the air with as much force as I could and just as it hit Luke in the back of the head I dove to the ground and waited there for five minutes before getting up and seeing if they were still there but they were gone and I heard my mom calling me for dinner so I decided to go down stairs and enjoy the time I have with my mom.

Annebeths pov(an: I'm a guy writing this completely awkward)

I can't believe Percy would steal my bead necklace and throw both mine and his across both balconies and hitting Luke in the head and hiding like a coward I mean sure Percy always complaining that Luke bullies him but how could he, Luke's sweet and caring he wouldn't hurt Percy intentionly and percy's just Miss reading the situation as I was walking to percy's these thoughts were all I could think of as I walked to percy's house clutching the necklaceses in my hand I was about to knock when the door swung open out came Percy on instinct and surprise I slapped him hard across the face "ow! What was that for? I was just going to take walk" Percy complained rubbing his now red cheek "why did you steal my necklace and throw both mine and yours across the balconies hitting Luke in the head and don't say you didn't" I demanded with an angry tone in my voice "stole? I didn't steal anything I picked the necklace off the ground where you threw it after Luke gave you that new one you know before you were done eating his face" Percy half shouted half talked "oh, my god all of this is because your jealous of my relationship with Luke aren't you?" I told him feeling quite smug "Are you kidding me? I might have a crush on you but I'm not jealous? The reason I threw the necklaces at you and Luke is because tomorrow I'm leaving and I don't want anything to remember you by" Percy shouted pushing past me walking down the street as he told me what he told me my face fell and I could feel the tears appearing in my eyes Percy had never yelled at me like that and it hurt me that he didn't want to remember me what had I done for Percy to not want to remember me? As I got into bed I kept thinking it over letting my tears crash around me after so many miserable hours I started to feel drowsy my eye lids slowly drifting me to sleep. The next morning I awoke with puffy eyes and as I walked across my room to the bathroom I noticed a taxi parked out side of percy's house with Percy walking towards it I quickly ran down stairs ran to Percy just as he was getting in the cab I reached for his arm grasped it and yanked it up and made him face "annabeth what do you want? Can't you just leave me alone!" Percy practically shouted at me. " Percy please tell me what I did that was so wrong that you would want to forget about our friendship" I asked in my most seriously calm voice I had even though I really wanted to cry in lukes shoulder and have him comfort me as best as possible. " Your serious? You have no idea why I might be angry with you? And supposedly you're the smart one " Percy asked in a sarcastic tone before continuing " you want to know, I'll tell you, ever since we started middle school you've been getting more and more distant we hardly talk or hang out any more and when ever we're around other people you act like you don't even know who I am and that hurts then yesterday when I saw you throw away the necklace I made you when I was ten to represent our friendship I lost it at that moment I realized something and that something is that your selfish and you only care about yourself and that I'm to selfless and I only cared that you were happy but you took to much advantage of that fact and that all the times that I told you that Luke bullies me you didn't seem to care one bit and you push me around as if I were your butler and that's why I want to leave because I'm not your doormat and I certainly won't miss you good bye annabeth." at the exact moment Percy got into the cab I stood there stunned before I bolted to my room and began thinking if all that he had said was true and before I knew it cried until I felt numb and passed out.

An, OK so tell me what you think and if I have any spelling errors or grammar issues feel free to point them out I will take suggestions and constructive criticism but the main pairing will remain and anyone who flames go to hell and I mean it bunch of bastards well thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is chapter two and I would like to thank those that have followed and favorited as well as reviewed my fanfic it means a lot and what not so lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer ( I'm only doing it once )**

**I do NOT own percy jackson and the olympians nor will I ever.**

**Chapter two**

**Percy's POV**

The plane ride from New York to California was long and boring me and poseidon only exchanged a few words here and there it was going to take time to get used to each others presence I didn't hate poseidon I just hate the fact that he left but I could move on from that just so that I can get away from annabeth and luke and start my life over we would be landing in San Francisco in a few hours it was weird san francisco was a more spread out version of new york with bright lights but not as much noise as new york poseidon was asleep next to me he had told me about his family there was amphritrite poseidons wife and triton he's my seventeen year old half brother captain of the football team he basically runs rhe new school I'll be attending. I just hope that he isn't a huge jerk that pushes me around. his popularity will give me a small boost up the social ladder but I really don't care to much for popularity I just want friends and to be happy. The plane touched down on the landing strip at around three in the afternoon so the sun was pretty high up in the sky summer was right around the corner so it was pretty hot in San Francisco after we picked up our stuff from baggage claim we got in a taxi and headed to my new house for the next four years of my life. It was bigger than I thought it would be the house was three stories tall plus an attic and basement Poseidon walked ahead of me leading me through the front door to my right was a doorway that led to the living room the stairway was next to it Poseidon kept walking until we reached the top that's when he turned to me "OK Percy your room is the last door on the left I'll let you get settled in then when your ready we'll go get you your new wardrobe anything and everything you want." "alright dad, thanks." "no problem Percy I'll see you in a bit." With that being said Poseidon walked down the stairway and I walked to my new room to say it was big would be an understatement the room was twice the size of my room back home but this room had a personal bathroom, a king sized bed, and even a balcony that had an ocean view "this is so awesome" I muttered " ain't it? " I quickly turned around to see a tall muscular guy leaning against my doorway " ain't it what? " I questioned. " awesome. " he answered. " oh yeah it is " I responded. you could cut the awkwardness with a knife at this point. " I'm triton by the way you're Percy, right? " triton asked " yeah I'm Percy. " I responded. "well Percy it's cool to finally meet my little half brother. " Triton said before extending his arm for a fist bump which I gladly returned. " it's cool to finally meet you to triton " I replied. " you can just call me T. " triton said. " yeah ok sure no problem T." I responded. "Alright well I'm just across the hall if you need anything or have any questions about whatever feel free to ask" triton or T said " well actually there is one thing you could help me with, if you don't mind?" I asked. "nah I don't mind. what do you need? " T asked. "well I wanted to know what kind of clothes are cool here? " I asked. " oh well that's easy just go with dark blue and black jeans, red and black converse, any kind of t-shirt, and a black leather jacket and you'll be all set." T responded. "thanks T" I said. " no problem bro, see you later" T said before leaving to his room. I sat on my bed and let, it all soak it all in a new school, no more luke, and no more annabeth. God I was so sick of that prideful, self absorbed, pretentious blonde, but I kind of missed her she was my first friend after all. I mean I'm still pissed at her, but I guess there's still a part of me that'll miss her. No, I'm not gonna miss her. What am I thinking? This is my new start, my second chance and I'm not wasting it remembering that blonde. I'm gonna live my new life to the fullest. With that done I hopped off my bed and headed down stairs.

**Ok so quick authors note the chapters will get longer over time this chapter is more of a filler cause I'm still working on how I want the plot of this story to go and such so yea and for updates I'll most likely update on the weekends and such and that's all I've got to say. R&amp;R fav and follow and all that stuff. I take suggestions and will mst likely use them if given.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay I know I haven't updated this story in awhile and well it's mostly cause of family issues and I havent really had time so forgive me this chapter is short I just honestly wanted to get it out and stuff so yeah enjoy**

As Percy reached the base of the stair case his gaze fell upon his father who was at the moment slipping his shoes on. He looked casual, he was wearing Bermuda shorts and one of those colorful Hawaiian button up shirts to say Percy was surprised would be an understatement. Poseidon would come across as an expensive suit wearing kind of person really formal but that's more of if you look at him from a far, if you're right up front like face to face he seems more care free relaxed he had smile lines on his face a neatly trimmed beard, sea green eyes, a deep tan like god like tan and messy black hair. I really can't get over how similar we look it's just so weird. "hey Percy are you ready to go?" "yeah lets go." With that being said we walked to his car it was a sleek black Mercedes Benz. We hopped in and drove to the mall the car ride was quite so I took out my IPod and earphones and quickly put them in my ear and listened to my most favorite song by breaking Benjamin called home. I let the sound of the music drown out the world around me. I focused on all my thoughts and worries of what's to come. Will I be accepted at school? Did I make the right choice? I'm just so scared. What if everything turns out the same way as before. What if I'm just a loser and destined to always be one. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized that we arrived at the mall.

-LINE BREAK-

After hours of walking around the mall I'd gotten just about everything I needed. I'd began my journey to the car where Poseidon was waiting for me to arrive. I'd just gotten out of hot topic when I felt someone slam into my chest the impact caused me to stumble slightly before catching myself and realizing that the thing that slammed into me was a person a girl to be exact she had long straight brown hair she was about my height maybe a little shorter but what really caught my attention was her eyes they were dark Brown color that made them look almost black. I stood there while she got up hoping to catch another glance at her eyes until I realized how mad she looked. "hey watch where your going you insufferable boy" she all but screamed at me "I am so sorry that was completely my fault. Are you okay?" I said hoping she was ok. "I'm fine" she replied while glaring a hole through my head."I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, and you are?" I said automatically holding out my hand. I mentally face palmed at my actions. I mean seriously who shakes hands nowadays? "I'm Zoe, Zoe nightshade" she said while cautiously shaking my hand. "well its a pleasure to meet you Zoe but I have to go my dads waiting for me. Hopefully I'll see you around sometime." I said getting ready to walk away "I don't know about pleasure, but it was nice meeting you Percy, and I guess wouldn't mind seeing you around, goodbye." Was all she said before walking away with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks and a small smile. That did not go unnoticed. After standing there for a minute I did a quick fist pump and walked to the car with a large grin on my face. The thought of Zoe still on my mind. "Did you get everything you needed Percy?" Said Poseidon jostling me out of my thoughts about a certain brunette. "Yeah, sure did." I Replied. "Alright then we best get home it's quite late." Poseidon said "Yeah we should I'm pretty exhausted from all this shopping. I just want to get to bed." I said before putting my head phones on and starring tiredly out the window. I wasn't entirely sure if poseidon responded and didn't want to take the risk of an awkward conversation about what one of us might of said, even though no one has said anything. I sat in the passenger seat until we arrived at the house, after tripping a couple of times as I walked up the stairs because of the rather abundant amount of bags I was carring I made it to my room. I decided it would be best to put all my recently purchased stuff away once I had all of my shirts hanging in the closet, pants folded in my dresser I grabbed a shower and went to bed.


End file.
